Verena Ditix
Apperance Verena's appearance is rather striking at first glance, often catching the eyes of others for one reason or another. Whether it's her pure, almost innocent beauty, the slight oddness to her demeanor, or her rather ecclectic style of dress it's rather difficult to overlook her. She often wear outfits that almost harken back to a lost era that never seemed to have existed, with corsets that tie around the front with either leather or buckled pants, or skirts that have a little too much frill too them, or a jacket that looks like it belongs to both an aristocrat and punk band singer at once. Her outfits and over all appearance tend to make her stand out even more than her sheer beauty, though whether that's just her personal style or something she does to draw attention on purpose is anyone's guess. Her silken locks are a pure snow white, with fringes of icy-blue laid out within while her skin is a near porcelain pale. Her physique is fragile in appearance, but there are some subtle hints of muscles having been toned to almost perfection so they wouldn't detract from her fairly soft and feminine body shape. Behavior/Personality Verena is a rather stubborn woman who is very much committed to the laws of science as they apply to the world, but always seeking ways to expand her ideas into uncharted territory. She rather detests the notion of being held down by the law, or having to follow the rules that any person sets before her. To her, the only laws that really exists are the ones that have been proven time and again through various methods of study or experimentation, and even those can be broken if one has the drive to figure out a way to do so, but only with the tools that have been laid out before them. A good way of putting that is one can not make wind if there is no air, but one can create air to make wind. She'll seek to explain that which others are afraid to approach. When it comes to interpersonal matters however she tends to view others with an almost misanthropic view. People by and large are flawed things that exist. At the same time she understands that people are the only ones who can make the kind of discoveries that she seeks to explore, and can only explore the discoveries that are found within the universe. So they are essential if not always needed, and as such she tends to view most people with either disdain or contempt. On the other hand, she recognizes that she herself is as human and flawed as everyone else, and pride is the greatest flaw of them all, so as much as she might loathe others she tends to loathe herself just as much. A perfectionist to the highest of faults. As for her actual attitude and personality, best way to describe it is as eerily playful. She tends to react to certain truths in light-hearted ways that make her seem odd and out of place. She doesn't view others with such importance that she feels a need to treat them with any serious concern most of the time, and she'd rather have fun over what she views as trivial matters then treat everything like some kind of life or death situation. She's the kind of person who when staring at some strange creature who appears of great danger to everyone around her, she'd be taking notes while happily humming a tune to herself on it's physical anatomy. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Civilian 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Aikido Flow of battle: Sei Molecular Redirection: Before leaving home Verena's parents had decided to give her daughter some self-defense training. This is cause they didn't want to seem like they were completely leaving her out high and dry, even if they were more or less trying to excommunicate her from their own social and family structure by sending her away under the guise of a business venture. Verena having sensed that she wasn't really being sent away in good faith accepted the training and has now improved it with the use of alchemy's ability to transmute molecules, even those created by the simple energy of a punch. Molecular Redirection takes the molecules within energy(kinetic, static, or otherwise) and redirecting them(using alchemy to transmute the molecular force of an object, rather than transmuting the molecules of the object itself) in a way that either counters or nullifies the attack made against her. It still uses Aikido as a base, though the alchemy is used to enhance the martial art to allow her to defend herself against things that act beyond human capacity. '''Chi Base (Optional) Specialized Alteration: Alchemy's base energy comes from alteration chi. However, alteration Chi is only part of the process. While it can mimic the properties of real things, it does not actually change the molecular substance of something else and the chi being used is the users own chi. Alchemy on the other hand alters the molecules and perhaps even the chi of the object being transmuted, with the own users chi being merely used as a conduit of energy to process this transformation. This is because Alchemy is far more specialized and perhaps even more advanced then normal alteration chi. There's also concerns on whether Alchemy is even chi based at all(clearly it uses energy, but whether that energy is fully chi based or not is probably debatable). Chi is definitely a part of alchemy, as chi in it's most basic principle is simply energy, which is what it used to transmute objects and perform alchemy. Whether or not it has a larger part in alchemical usage however, or how much energy to use alchemy is actually chi itself, is as of yet undefinable. Alchemy Alchemy is the scientific/mystical art of changing matter through the use of energy(Believed to be Chi). This act is known as transmutation, usually through the use of transmutation circles to help define what happens to the object or force that is transmuted when the energy passes through the circle. Alchemy is capable of being used on both energy and matter, and can sometimes even transmute one form to the other. It is also possible to use alchemy on biological substances, though doing so has varied results. Alchemy requires intense mental discipline as well as incredible knowledge of chemistry, physics, and other fields of science depending on how one wants to apply their alchemy. 'Weapon of Choice' Titanium Staff, Transmutation Gloves(Gloves which have transmutation circles on them. Multiple types exist.) Allies/Enemies Allies: Enemies 'Background' Verena Ditix was born in the city of New Carbonite, where some of the greatest minds of the current generation thrive and prosper with their various businesses. Ditix Incorporated is one of those businesses, and is run by Verena's family. They are the leading business in bio-engineering/chemical engineering, using their family's tradional ability known as alchemy. Verena is the youngest of the Ditix's children, and as such is not really cared for by her parents. Though she went through the rigorous training to become an alchemist her parents were more focused on her two older brothers who quite clearly were to become the industry's next heirs, as one would be running the research department while the other seems to be getting reared towards the more business end of things in the industry. Though an accomplished alchemist herself her parents see almost no use for Verena in their company, and have a rather old world view of things believing that men should be left in charge and at the head of any company or household. This has caused them to treat her almost like a second-class citizen, juxtaposed with the fact that they still love her in their own way. For Verena this meant growing up as a "proper" lady, something that simply doesn't mesh with her personality. She upset her parents to no end with her less than lady-like antics, seeking to go out exploring the world rather than staying at home looking for a husband. Fortune had it that the Ditix company has found a means of expansion through an unknown business coalation provided they can push their business into other areas. Though understanding the need to expand their own business while also keeping things running at home, they decide to send Verena being the only viable option. Though hesitant to let a woman go out and do business in the place of a man they quickly decided on it once they realized it might get Verena out of their social sphere, perhaps for good if they were lucky. So Verena makes her way into the larger cities with the family mission of expanding her business and spreading their good name, and a more personal mission of discovering what this world all has to offer, if anything. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun